<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Снежный Дед by Kamarien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335215">Снежный Дед</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien'>Kamarien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Кос Палпатин и его семейство [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Sunshine - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Детский праздник для большого семейства - дело непростое! Но очень приятное.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Кос Палпатин и его семейство [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Снежный Дед</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2019г в подарок всей-всей-всей нашей эскадрилье :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Палпатин отключил комлинк и со вздохом уткнулся лицом в ладони. Ну смех да и только: во всем Корусанте невозможно найти порядочных аниматоров, способных сыграть правдоподобного Снежного Деда!</p><p>А ведь дома, на Набу, уже давно есть поверенный человек, уже восьмой год приходящий в Длинную Ночь и с удовольствием возящийся со всем семейством.... включающим, похоже, в последний год еще и Ее Высочество со всеми восемью фрейлинами.<br/>Ну вот почему, почему никак нельзя было закончить сессию хотя бы днем пораньше? И ведь нет, он же рассчитывал, что к празднику вернутся, и вывез всю семью на Корусант. Себя показать, с Джинном и Кеноби повидаться, дедушку потиранить... Тут Палпатин невольно хихикнул: к мастеру детское прозвище прилипло с легкой руки Эни просто намертво. Так что быть Дамаску дедушкой Пегасом, никуда не денется.<br/>Тут по селекторской пиликнул дроид, Эничкин подарок.<br/>- К вам по договоренности магистр Ян Дуку, граф Серено. Впустить?<br/>- Разумеется! - Палпатин встрепенулся. Ничего, праздник всего-то завтра, еще успеет что придумать до вечера, а работа - не гунган, в пруд не убежит.</p><p>***</p><p>- ...и все же, сенатор, вас явно что-то беспокоит, - вновь спросил Дуку, потягивая каф под светом закатного солнца: Палпатин принципиально не любил искусственное освещение, если есть возможность нормального. Графу явно не давала покоя наследственное чутье потомственного политика.<br/>Сенатор вздохнул. И ведь не отцепится же. Может, рассказать, а то не дай Сила еще что откопает, чего явно не надо?<br/>- Понимаете ли, граф, у меня есть небольшая проблема. Ничего серьезного, но дети расстроятся,..<br/>Через пару минут граф вдруг довольно улыбнулся:<br/>- Знаете, Шив - я же могу вас так назвать? Мой падаван, Квай, очень с вами дружен - я определенно могу решить эту проблему! Нет-нет, никаких долгов между своими, это просто дружеская взаимопомощь.</p><p>***<br/>- ...я подарки вам принес, кто я, дети?<br/>- Дед Мороз! - хором и с удовольствием закончили младшие Палпатины и явно подговоренный ими Оби-Ван, под аплодисменты сенаторской семьи с мууном и довольно щуривщимся Яном с его кошатником-падаваном.<br/>Искуственная борода мучительно чесалась, но Сайфо Диас не обращал на это внимания: он был просто и незатейливо счастлив. Как замечательно, что Ян его все же уговорил.<br/>Все было хорошо.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Десять лет спустя.</i>
</p><p>Энакин умоляюще сложил ладони.<br/>- Ну дядя Сайфо, я очень прошу! Мы всю семью соберем, и стол накроем, и игры будут, шампанское, хотите мы еще тетушку пригласим? Она обязательно прилетит, это же семейный праздник! И дедушка Пегас, простите, Хего, тоже будет, а вы как раз говорили, что никак не встретитесь обсудить что-то там нормально... Дядюшка, без вас ну просто никак, Люк и Лея расстроятся, сами понимаете.<br/>Магистр Сайфо посмотрел в эти ясные голубые глаза... посмотрел еще раз... вдохнул и почесал подбородок.<br/>- Но грим выбираю я.<br/>И улыбнулся в ответ.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>